Las pruebas de Merlín
by Andy Walker
Summary: Andy descubre que es un mago a sus once años, de pasar a ser un chico frío con la mayoría de las personas, emprende un viaje dónde intentará averiguar quién es realmente, y como volver a sentir lo que sentía antes tras la trágica muerte de sus padres, pero eso no es todo, también se enfrentará a un desafío mayor.
1. Nota de autor

¡Hola! Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo una historia (y claramente, la primera vez en esta plataforma). La verdad es que tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que quedase fatal, de recibir comentarios negativos. (Lo último es mentira, porque no creo que nadie vaya a leer esto a no ser alguna que otra persona que la pida consejo sobre cómo lo ve o si lo he amenazado con un puñal).

Bah, es broma, si alguien me esta leyendo espero que pueda disfrutarlo, sin más dilación, os dejo con la historia, _con mi historia._

 _¡Hasta luego!_


	2. Prólogo

_**Prólogo.**_

He tenido muchos sueños muy distintos, pero el primero de todos ellos describía exactamente de cómo me sentía en ese de momento de mi vida. Feliz. Después vinieron cientos, miles, millones tras el primero, pero desde que puedo acordarme, este sueño fue el primero, y el _único_ en que me sentía seguro; en el que no me tenía que preocupar por nada ni por nadie _._ Como ocurre en los sueños, y era lo único que me ayudaba a distinguirlos de la realidad, no era consciente de cómo había llegado hasta allí.

 _''A mis pies se encuentra un agua tan cristalina que desde lejos, veía mi propio reflejo, porque volaba, ¡Estoy volando! Cuando quiero gritarlo, solo trompeteo, solo chillo, porque ahora que me doy cuenta, soy un águila. Ante mis ojos, ante mis pequeños ojos se encuentra el río, que desemboca en un enorme acantilado. Pero la belleza del paisaje ha desaparecido, ya nada es verde, no hay cielo, mis ojos solo se enfocan en el acantilado, en el vacío, en ambas cosas que se transforman en una sola. Vuelvo a gritar; quiero decir, trompetear, pero esta vez no es de alegría, sino de miedo. Noto ese nudo en el estómago que aparece cuando sabes que algo va mal. Intento remontar el vuelo, pero no puedo, porque estoy cayendo, caigo al profundo pozo de la desesperación…''_

Entonces me despierto en la cama, entre las cálidas sábanas que conforman mi habitación. No me incorporo de repente y grito como ocurre en las películas, sino que me quedo clavado en la cama, inmóvil por un breve instante. En ese momento es cuando compruebo algo que me inquieta. El miedo del águila, el mismo miedo que me atormenta en diferentes ocasiones, una pesadilla dentro de una pesadilla.

Quitando que esa noche que fue un poco rara, pues nunca había tenido un sueño tan vívido como ese, el resto de mi vida seguía siendo normal. Casi perfecta, como debería ser la vida de un chico de siete años; cuya única preocupación es que iba a hacer en un día del caluroso verano de Julio.

No puedo negar tampoco que soy un chico de costumbres, aunque siempre he querido a mi madre y a mi padre, me gusta desayunar solo. Son esos momentos en los que me encuentro cómodo, viendo las noticias de la mañana presentadas por un señor mayor con gafas, vestido con un traje de alta costura, a punto de anunciar otra terrible noticia para sus espectadores.

– _¡Buh! –_ A aquella exclamación le siguió una carcajada _.– Parece que el pequeño Andy ya se ha despertado. –_ La reconocible voz de mi padre me hace dar un brinco del susto. Miro a mi padre con una cara larga, molesto ante aquel tipo de sorpresas que a mí no me gustan, pero finalmente, ver la sonrisa de mi padre, (todavía con su blanco pijama puesto). Me hacen acordarme que el dinero no lo es todo, porque según las historias que cuenta mi madre, mi padre sigue sin haber cambiado sus modales desde hace diez años.

– Buenos días, papá. – Respondo antes de terminar lo poco que me queda

de tostada mientras mi padre se dedica a poner en su plato todo lo que va a comer, pues la chef de la casa – _una mujer que se llama Brenda y prepara un asado de carne de cordero que se te cae la baba de solamente olerlo –,_ prepara diferentes platos para que tengamos una gran variedad de estos en la mesa a la hora de desayunar.

Mi padre se sienta en frente de mí, con una pila de tortitas y un cruasán, dispuesto a comerse todo en cuestión de segundos. Yo me dedico a recoger mi plato, dárselo a una de las empleadas del hogar que estaba a la espera de que terminase, darme la vuelta y sentir como unas manos suaves y tiernas rodean mi cuerpo. Esa persona es mi madre, _Mandy Brocklehurst_ , que con sus delicados dedos, se dedica a apretar mis mejillas con fuerza para después plantar un beso en la punta de mi nariz.

– Buenos días, cariño. – Suspira de una manera tan tranquila y feliz que me hace pensar que mis padres habrán tenido que dormir muy bien para levantarse tan felices. Respondo con una débil sonrisa, queriendo salir de la cocina lo antes posible; no quiero comentar lo de esta noche delante de mi padre. Mis secretos sólo se los cuento a mi madre; me toma muy enserio. Además, nunca se ha asustado cuando la cuento que hago cosas raras, que cuando me enfado o lloro suceden cosas extrañas a mi alrededor que hacen que tiemble del miedo, pensando que algún fantasma ronda por los pasillos de mi casa.

También es porque quiero prepararme para jugar, como todos los días, cuando el reloj marca las once de la mañana, es el momento en que siempre llega mi única y mejor amiga, Amber Jones.

Los padres de Amber trabajan en la empresa de mi padre, que se dedica a algo relacionado con las industrias. Ella es guapa, muy guapa, aunque al principio no quería jugar conmigo, porque de pequeño no quería compartir ningún juguete que fuese mío. Pero cuando empecé a confiar en ella, comenzamos a llevarnos tan bien que había noches que dormía en mi cuarto, días en los que desayunábamos juntos y jugábamos por el enorme campo que es mi jardín, en la que jugábamos con pistolas de agua a la guerra y ella siempre me ganaba.

La voz de mi madre me llama de nuevo, lo que me hace suspirar fuerte, de una manera tan exagerada que mis padres parecen darse cuenta que quiero irme ya de la cocina. Pero giro mi cuerpo ciento ochenta grados, enseñando una cara asesina.

– Hoy Amber va a tener que irse antes de la merienda, porque tu padre, tú y yo nos vamos a la ópera, así que ya te puedes ponerte guapo, jovencito. –Pongo tal mirada, que hasta mi madre frunce el ceño, cosa que me hace correr para dejar la cocina atrás.

¡Ópera! ¿Pero a quién le puede gustar una cosa tan aburrida? He viajado a cientos de lugares con mis padres para ver obras de teatro las cuales mi madre dice que solo disfrutaré una vez en mi vida. Pero siempre acabo haciendo lo mismo cuando llega la hora de la verdad, o me duermo en mi cómoda butaca o pongo la excusa de _''Tengo que ir al baño, ahora vengo''._ Y aprovecho para contar los pasos que tardo desde mi asiento hasta el baño de los chicos. Todos son exactamente iguales, cantan un idioma que no entiendo, a veces bailan de una forma tan ridícula que no puedo evitar echarme a reír en medio de la actuación, y luego esta el ballet que es peor y más aburrido que todo lo demás. ¿Para eso tengo que ir, en vez de poder jugar con Amber en casa?

Llego a mi cuarto más pronto de lo que espero, mis cosas ordenadas, la ropa lisa y los juguetes en vez de estar tirados por el suelo ya están en los estantes y en la enorme caja donde guardo los que son demasiado grandes como para ponerlos en una estantería. Las cosas solo pueden ir a peor, ¡las diez y cuarenta y todavía sigo con el pijama puesto! Aquel día, iba a ser un mal día.

 _Y vaya si lo iba a ser._

* * *

El nudo de la negra corbata solo hace que tarde más al prepararme para esta noche. He estado a punto de ahogarme tras un descuido en el que tiro demasiado de la parte inferior de la corbata, pero consigo deshacer dicho nudo cuando mi padre escucha unos jadeos extraños que vienen de mi habitación, y sin poder evitar echarse a reír, me hace un nudo doble para que la corbata quede ajustada. Me dedico a mirarme al espejo con aquella ropa ridícula. A mí no me gusta la ropa elegante, si por mi fuese, me pondría una camisa y un pantalón vaquero todos los días, pero claro, eso no quedaría bien para una ópera tan famosa como a la que voy a asistir esa noche. Subo los ojos hasta encontrarme con mi yo, quiero decir; el del espejo. Para comenzar miro el pelo, tumbado hacia un lado tras una hora de aplastarlo con el peine para que pase desapercibido, porque no aguanto la atención de la gente, la detesto. La gomina sería fácil solución pero la odio; un material pegajoso que se te queda entre los dedos de las manos aunque te las laves cincuenta veces, y con la manía que tengo de limpiarme los ojos porque siempre me están picando, me cuesta ver hasta que consigo ir a tientas hasta el baño y poder lavarme los ojos. Suspiro de una manera inquieta, noto como algo en mi interior se remueve por dentro, pero no le hago caso a mi mente, mi cabeza me dice que son imaginaciones mías.

 _''El holandés errante, de Richard Wagner.''_ Rezaba el cartel sobre un fondo marino y la presencia en la imagen de varios hombres apiñados, vestidos de una manera tan ridícula me hace acordarme de los payasos de feria.

– ¿Quieres venir ya, Andy? Nos vamos a perder la obertura. – La voz de mi madre, exigente y autoritaria, saca a la voz que tengo en mi cabeza, haciendo que retroceda todavía con los ojos sobre el cartel antes de ir corriendo hacia mis padres, o intento correr, porque los zapatos no están hechos para ello, sino más bien para hacerme daño en el dedo gordo. Hace seis meses que no voy a cosas de este tipo y los zapatos me quedan pequeños, he crecido demasiado rápido para un niño de mi edad.

Mis padres me guían por los escalones de mármol de la enorme sala en la que me encuentro, el techo, que se eleva hasta la altura del cielo; hace que observe figuras de hombres y mujeres pintadas como las de un cuadro. – _''Saben que no quiero estar aquí.'' –_ Pienso mientras rechazo la mano de mi padre que me quiere guiar por diferentes puertas cerradas. Algunas están abiertas y muestran a parejas, a familias o a personas en solitario que ya están sentándose en las carísimas sillas del teatro inglés. Sigo caminando hasta una habitación con la puerta abierta, donde mi padre es el primero en entrar y sentarse en una de las sillas, mi madre le sigue y se sienta en el medio, mi padre a la izquierda y yo me siento a la derecha, dónde se ve más de cerca el escenario y a los pies de este un conjunto de hombres y mujeres con instrumentos de música, algunos parecen muy nerviosos. Me fijo en un hombre que se mueve de un lugar a otro tan inquieto que tropieza con algo que no puedo ver. Sonrió con maldad antes de que mi madre apoye una mano en mi pecho y me eche para atrás, sabiendo de una manera que desconozco que me estaba riendo de alguien. Mi madre siempre me ha educado de una forma estricta y severa, aunque nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza reírme de alguien por ser torpe o lo que fuese, mi madre me ha enseñado a apreciar lo que tengo, a no pensar que valía más que otra persona por ser rico o tener más que otros. A valorar a las personas por sus cualidades, no por su apariencia.

Cuando los músicos empiezan a tocar, las luces que iluminan el lugar desaparecen; pero aparecen pequeñas luces en torno a las candilejas de la plataforma donde se encuentran los actores que iluminan el escenario. El telón se abre y aparece lo que vienen a ser dos marineros, en lo que se supone que es un buque con las velas de color de la sangre. Me estremezco de solo pensar en lo que me recuerda dicho color, porque me hace acordarme de mi accidente, cuando caí a aquel pozo donde empecé a sangrar hasta que mi madre de una manera que no recuerdo, me sacó de allí. Me levanto sin prestar atención a mi padre, ya embobado en la actuación, y solo me limito a indicar mediante señas a mi madre que voy al baño.

El segundo acto acaba y se cierra el telón de nuevo. Cuando se empieza el tercer acto veo a unas muchachas que llevan comida a los hombres de Daland, el capitán del barco. Es ahí cuando tiemblo, cuando representan después las violentas olas acompañadas por una música que hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina, sombras oscuras aparecen gracias a la poca iluminación de aquella escena, y de repente un _flash_ aparece en mi cabeza, Veo al igual que mis pesadillas que el agua rodea mi cuerpo por encima de la cintura y tiemblo de nuevo; aquella vez me muevo inquieto, notando como mi labio inferior parece agitarse por sí solo. Ahí está de nuevo, otra vez, cierro los ojos y recuerdo los gritos de Amber, que piden ayuda, mientras me veo a mí mismo, con una mano cerrada a algo que no quiero soltar y con la otra apoyada sobre la pared del pozo, lo que a mí me parece un agujero negro. Mi madre parece darse cuenta que algo que no va bien, porque me mira y tan solo de verme la cara le pide a mi padre que nos vayamos.

– ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Es que nos ha gustado? Porque a mi me estaba encantando la actuación. – Mi padre sonríe sin entender nada, todavía sigo notando como me tiembla el labio, y no quiero llorar, pero noto un escozor en los ojos que siempre surge cuando lo voy a hacer.

– Soy yo, necesito tomar aire fresco, y la verdad, es que me estaba agobiando. – Interviene mi madre con una sonrisa improvisada que hasta impresiona su ingenio para mentir, mientras que yo solo me dedico a asentir con la cabeza, dándola la completa razón.

– Bueno, ¿sabéis qué? No importa, mañana vamos al cine y solucionado, han estrenado la película _''Garfield''_ , y sé que alguien que le gusta mucho… – Dice mi padre mientras me mira, guiñándome un ojo con una de sus sonrisas que hace que después del momento anterior de pánico, consiga relajarme.

Me dedico a caminar entre mis padres, por un callejón oscuro en el que no se ve casi nada, excepto por las farolas parpadeantes que amenazan todo el rato con apagarse, y cuando me fijo en la última que ilumina el callejón, todo sucede muy rápido.

– Dadme todo lo que tengáis. – Susurra una voz que surge de la nada, yo no veo de donde viene, pero noto la tensa mano de mi padre que me agarra con fuerza, poniéndome detrás de él, mientras yo sigo buscando de donde viene la voz, es cuando miro al frente que la encuentro.

Un hombre con un frac viejo sujeta algo, inquieto, mirando a mis padres, sin parar de mover los ojos, impaciente por salir de allí. Sujeta algo que parece extraño ante la oscuridad, pero cuando la luz de la farola ilumina la calle unos segundos más, veo que es un revólver.

– Está bien, no pasa nada. – Interfiere la voz de mi padre mientras saca del bolsillo su cartera, se la ofrece al hombre que la agarra con tanto nerviosismo, que se le cae al suelo.

La primera reacción de mi padre es volver a tranquilizar al misterioso encapuchado, mientras el desconocido se agita y apunta más de cerca con el arma a papá, mi madre se remueve inquieta, se mueve silenciosamente y con cuidado de no llamar la atención para sacar algo. La miro durante unos segundos antes de ver cómo está sacando algo del bolsillo, una cosa larga que no adivino que puede ser.

– El collar, deme el collar. – Inicia ahora el delincuente, dirigiéndose a mi madre que hace un movimiento raro, como si escondiese de nuevo lo que iba a enseñar, está temblando, y el miedo aparece en sus ojos. Pero se quita el collar lentamente, y sin querer, accidentalmente, lo deja caer al suelo.

¿Sabes esos momentos en que te dicen que te has quedado embobado mirando algo? Cuando no hay sonido, estás ahí, ves lo que pasa a tu alrededor, pero no puedes moverte, parece que se ha parado el tiempo, donde puedes ver cada movimiento minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo. Mis ojos siguen la caída del collar, como se rompe la fina y casi invisible cuerda que inicialmente, no permite que las bolas del collar vuelen en todas las direcciones. Veo cómo cada perla del collar escapa a cada rincón, unas ruedan frenéticamente, una choca contra la suela de mi zapato y se queda quieta.

El primer fogonazo me revienta los oídos, porque es la primera que escuchó el sonido de un disparo de tan cerca, pero no me doy cuenta hasta segundos más tarde que es un disparo. Notó una sensación en los oídos como cuando un avión despega del suelo y los oídos se tapan, no dejan que entre sonido alguno hasta que me aprieto la nariz y expiro. Y es cuando me doy realmente cuenta de lo que ha pasado. Mi padre ya está en el suelo. Mi madre grita, saca algo largo y oscuro y apunta al asaltante, pero este es más rápido y efectúa su segundo disparo, esta vez, veo a mi madre tropezar, pero lentamente, como una escena de película a cámara lenta. Antes de que su cabeza choque contra el suelo, yo ya estoy mirando al hombre, con la boca abierta, y nuestras miradas coinciden. Solo puedo ver el marrón de sus ojos, que ahora me parecen tan negros como el abismo de mi pesadilla. El hombre me apunta con el arma; pero no, no dispara, solo agarra la cartera de mi padre, se gira, y huye, corre, desaparece.

Me quedo inmóvil, hasta que oigo una débil voz pronuncia mi nombre, esa voz es seca, pero me recuerda al calor del fuego, al fuego de la hoguera de invierno. Mis rodillas tiemblan, ceden contra el suelo y mis manos se agitan, hasta que gateo hacia mi madre y la encuentro; sonríe. ¿Sonríe de dolor? No lo sé, solo la empiezo a escuchar cuando dice mi nombre.

– Andy…, escúchame, escúchame. – El calor de su cuerpo ha desaparecido, está fría, fría como un muert…No, no es posible, es mi madre, Amanda, Mandy, Mandy Brocklehurst.– Tienes que ser fuerte, Andy, tú, las cosas que haces… – Empiezo a llorar, porque sé lo que está pasando, y no puede ser real, no puede estar pasando.– Andy, tú, tú eres… – Me enseña algo que no reconozco a primera vista, me esta enseñando un palo de madera, ¿porqué tiene un palo de madera? Lo agarro con fuerza, antes de volver a mirar a mi madre, que ya no sonríe; sólo mira al cielo, al cielo estrellado pintado por las millones de estrellas que brillan en el firmamento, que desde la posición de mi madre, la Luna gobierna por la noche, acaparando la atención en aquella noche tan oscura.

Me apoyo contra mi madre, guardando el palo de madera en mi enorme bolsillo del abrigo, abrazándola para cerrar los ojos.

 _Para cerrar los ojos y volver llorar._


End file.
